Soul Eater: Full Blast
by TheRealEvanSG
Summary: They didn't want to surpass the gods, like Black Star and Tsubaki. They didn't want everything to be precise and exact, like Death the Kid. They didn't even want to be the coolest kids in DWMA, like Maka and Soul. What they really wanted was a chance to make a mark on the world. And now that chance has come! Britan and Rune are going to take the world by storm, or die trying!


**Hello, everyone! It's me, a somewhat-famed fanfiction author hailing from the ****_One Piece_**** archive! You may already know this, but my name is TheRealEvanSG, though you can call me Evan. There is a surprising lack of good Soul Eater OC stories out there. I've taken it upon myself to change that. I hope you all enjoy this wild ride! It details the adventures of Britan and Rune, a meister and weapon respectively who find themselves fighting alongside Maka, Black Star, and Death the Kid to save the world.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 start!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue - - A Cheerful Idiot and a Sadistic Swordmeister?<span>

Britan and Rune's Big Entrance

* * *

><p>It was the general rule in Pointburg that you simply did not go outside past sundown, and it had been that way for three weeks now. The city seemed safe enough at first glance, if not a little creepy. Evenly placed street lamps threw shadows across the cobblestone streets. The major buildings - - churches, libraries, the city hall, etc. - - were all built in Gothic-style architecture. Homes and small shops were made of red brick.<p>

However, glowering down at the stiff figure with the knife-like fingers, Swordmeister Britan Westwood knew exactly why the rule had been put into effect.

He stood on the roof of someone's house, a huge broadsword resting idly on the back of his neck. His dark green button-up shirt fluttered gently in the cool breeze.

Britan said coldly, "So. That's the insane serial killer known as the Angel of Death." Below his (natural) violet hair, his eyes flashed with the thrill of battle, though his mouth twisted into a scowl.

The image of a small, flat-chested brunette flashed on the shaft of his broadsword. "Yep!" she confirmed. She grinned widely and giggled before her image went away.

Britan raised his voice so the rigid, hunchbacked figure lumbering across the street below could hear. "Richard Angelo," he called, "your soul is mine!"

The violet-haired teen jumped off the edge of the rooftop. Cool night air whistled by his face as the ground rushed up to meet him, and the humanoid figure turned curiously. He landed with a heavy thud, his knees bending a little. Britan's eyes, which were the same color of purple as his hair, winced.

_Guess I'll have to train my leg muscles to withstand more shock, _the teen noticed.

Richard Angelo narrowed his eyes and rushed at the teen through the darkness.

"Alright, Rune, let's go!" Britan told the sword, which he had held out to his left during the fall. Now, he tensed his grasp on its velvet hilt and gave a battle cry. He ran forward to meet the disfigured humanoid. Sword met claws, and the sound of metal against metal rang out.

As a flurry of attacks was exchanged, the image of the brunette's head flashed onto Britan's sword. "Britan," she said cheerfully. "This guy is sorta like me, huh?"

Britan rolled between his attacker's legs, cutting the clawed killer's left ankle at the same time. Red blood spurted from the first wound of the fight. "Huh? How so?"

"He kills people to turn himself into a weapon by eating their souls."

"That's true," Britan admitted. He whirled around to face the Angel of Death, who was howling and trying to clutch his wound without stabbing himself. "There's a difference between you two, though. He's eating the souls of innocent humans, while you eat the souls of evil ones to strengthen your Demon Weapon powers. The consumption of evil souls doesn't make you insane. But he is being overcome by madness - - he's a Kishin Egg."

"When you put it like that, I guess we can't go easy on him, huh?" Rune giggled and her image disappeared.

Richard, meanwhile, was trying to ignore the open wound on his left ankle. He turned awkwardly, howling at the teen and Demon Sword.

Britan smirked dangerously. "Hey, bastard. Shut up. It's nighttime - - people are tryin' to sleep, ya know!"

He again charged the hunchbacked Kishin Egg. The teen grinned sadistically as he swung his massive broadsword with one hand, clashing it against his opponent's claws. He twisted and spun like a male ballerina. Blows upon blows were traded as fast as lightning. Sparks flew as the weapon and claws connected, a crazy glint to Britan's violet eyes. He gave a gleeful howl and threw an extra-powerful flying sword swipe. This one broke through his opponent's defense, and the sword cut cleanly through the Kishin Egg's body.

"Awesome," said Rune appreciatively once her sword body had cleaved through the monstrous man.

Without looking behind him, Britan tossed his broadsword into the air. It spun crazily in the air and transformed into a sky blue ball. The ball then grew into the shape of a short-haired girl. Finally, it became the girl whose image had briefly been shown in the blade of the sword. She landed lightly on the cobblestones.

"Well?" Britan said as his Weapon strolled cheerfully to a floating red sphere - - the soul of the Kishin Egg and the only thing remaining of it. "Aren't you gonna thank me for the meal?"

Rune, who was clothed in a simple sun dress and sandles, grasped the red soul and brought it to her mouth so she could eat it. "Nope," she replied, and promptly swallowed the soul whole.

Britan tic-pulsed and wheeled on her. "THANK ME FOR THE MEAL, DAMMIT!"

"Nope."

"THANK ME!"

"The answer is no and it's not gonna change~!"

"_If you don't thank me for your meal, I swear to Lord Death's name that I'll freaking kill you,_" the violet-haired teen told her with a sadistic grin, a demonic purple aura behind him.

The effect was lost on Rune, who simply giggled and began walking down the street. "Without wielding me as your weapon," she returned evenly, "you're pretty much useless."

Britan's eye twitched in annoyance. The demonic purple aura reluctantly dissipated. As much as he hated to admit, the taller girl was right. He _was_ pretty useless without her as his weapon. He'd never bothered to learn martial arts, he wasn't that smart, and he couldn't even see the wavelengths of souls. Just about the only thing he _was_ good for was cutting things up... and boy, did he love that.

Rightfully humbled, Britan followed Rune to the nearest window. Then he breathed on it, and in the fog created by his breath, he wrote the number 42-42-564. The window shimmered and rippled like when you drop a pebble in water. Then suddenly it showed the image of a blue sky with comically shaped clouds, and a black-cloak wearing, weird-mask sporting man.

"Hello, hello, Lord Death," he said dryly. "We collected the Kishin Egg soul you wanted us to."

The man, Lord Death, gave him a peace sign and said in a comically high voice, "Wonderful! Splendid work, Britan Westwood and Rune Goodfellow!" Both meister and weapon grinned. "How many of them have you collected now?"

Britan's face froze. "O-One," he mumbled.

Lord Death paused. "Oh dear. That simply won't do at all. It's your senior year at DWMA, you know, and this is only the first Kishin Egg soul you've managed to collect? I hate to do this, but I'm afraid you both must be punished."

"P-Punished!?"

"Well, yes, punished. That _is_ what happens when you fail, you know. In any case, come see me at lunch break tomorrow, here in the Death Room."

The window shimmered again and the image vanished.

Rune burst into laughter. "Well, I guess it's back to the DWMA, isn't it?"

"Moron," Britan growled, his eye twitching.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! That's the first chapter of <em>Soul Eater Full Blast<em>. It's rather short, but that's because it's pretty much just a test right now to see whether you guys like it or not. If you found it enjoyable, let me know by following, favoriting and/or reviewing! None of the above are actually necessary for me to continue writing, although I'd especially appreciate good reviews. The next chapter will be longer... and before I forget to mention it, this fanfic will be following the plot of the anime.  
><strong>

**Thanks for checking out my story so far! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
><strong>

**-TheRealEvanSG**


End file.
